star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The Second Season of Star Is finished filming as of October 3rd 2013 at 11:20am Part 1 Is Focus on small group of people and their summers and part 2 is the school year When Season 2 ends in September Season 3 Will Not Pick Up on The Same Year It Will Start An Entirly New Year Charecters ALL OF SEASON 2 Aperances For Every Charector Ranked In Order By Appeaences For Part 1&2 1. Nithin 33/40 2. Mackenzie 32/40 3. Deekina 32/40 4. Deek 27/40 5. Bob Ghaundi 26/40 6. a. Random White Girl 25/40 6. b. Mr. Marquina 25/40 7. a. Margret 24/40 7. b. Mark 24/40 7. c. Anasteshia 24/40 7. d. Brittany 24/40 8. a. Marketa 23/40 8. b. Little Hot Momacita 23/40 8. c. Zarket 23/40 9. a. Maria 22/40 9. b. Ugly Betty 22/40 10. Promila 21/40 11. a. Sam 20/40 11. b. Guian 20/40 12. Jake 19/40 13. a. Shark 16/40 13. b.Liz 16/40 14. a. Mathew 15/40 14. b. Juanita 15/40 14. c. Sabrina 15/40 15. a. Skylar 13/40 15. b. Scotty 13/40 15. c. Jordy 13/40 15. d. Mak Donald 13/40 16. Julio 12/40 17. Jason 9/40 18. Principal Lee 7/39 19.Baby Ghaundi 5/40 20. Principal Alyssa 3/40 21.Mrs. Bundarela 2/40 22. a. Maria's Mom 2/40 23. a.Casper 1/40 23. b.Jasmin 1/40 23. c. Melissa 1/40 23. d. Colin 1/40 23. e. Julian 1/40 23. f. Jackson 1/40 23. g. Pistoch 1/40 Main Cast Part 1 Nithin 10/15 Mackenzie 8/15 Random White Girl 7/15 Bob Ghaundi 7/15 Deekina 7/15 Margret 7/15 Deek 7/15 Mark 7/15 Promila 6/15 Anasteshia 6/15 Mr. Marquina 6/15 Marketa 6/15 El Salvador Girl (Maria) 5/15 Little Hot Momacita 5/15 Zarket 5/15 Ugly Betty 5/15 Recruing Cast Part 1 Sam 4/15 Jake 3/15 Jason 3/15 Guian 2/15 Principal Alyssa 2/15 Baby Ghaundi 2/15 Principal Lee 1/15 Brittany 1/15 Mathew 1/15 Maria's Mom 1/15 Main Cast Part 2 Deekina 25/25 Mackenzie 24/25 Nithin 23/25 Brittany 23/25 Deek 20/25 Bob Ghaundi 19/25 Mr. Marquina 19/25 Anasteshia 18/25 Random White Girl 18/25 Little Hot Momacita 18/25 Guian 18/25* Zarket 18/25 Mark 17/25 Marketa 17/25 Maria 17/25 Margret 17/25 Ugly Betty 17/25 Jake 16/25 Sam 16/25 Cesar Shark 16/25 Promila 15/25 *'*'Charector wasn't originaly main cast but was promoted in episode 12 to main cast Recruing Cast Part 2 Liz Amedao 16/25 Juanita 15/25 Sabrina Amedao 15/25 Mathew 14/25 Skylar Hill 13/25 Jordy 13/25 Mak Donald 13/25 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio 12/25 Scotty Hill 12/25 Principal Lee 6/25 Jason 6/25 Baby Ghaundi 3/25 Mrs Bundarela 2/25 Marilyn 2/25 Principal Alyssa 1/25 Pistoch 1/25 Casper 1/25 Jasmin 1/25 Melissa 1/25 Colin 1/25 Julian 1/25 Jackson 1/25 Part 1 focuses on Summer (15 Episodes) Part 2 focuses on the School Year (25 Episodes) 6 star .jpg 5 star.jpg 2 star.jpg Dead.jpg Random white girl and maria peice of my heart.PNG Maria stabs her baby.png Crash.jpg Baby g and Mackenzie .jpg Indian makeover.jpg Dam.jpg Mackenzie and nithin talk ep 9.jpg Margret ew.jpg Deek ew.jpg Anasteshia ew .jpg 24 2.jpg 24 e.jpg 24 r.jpg Bobag.jpg Deekinaariana.jpg Mackenzietwwrkwreckingball.jpg Deekinaoutside.jpg Macktwerlawn.jpg Liz boobs.jpg Knifemack.jpg Littleregionals.jpg Nerd slumber.jpg 224.jpg 223.jpg 222.jpg 121.jpg 192.jpg 182.jpg 172.jpg 162.jpg 152.jpg 142.jpg 132.jpg 122.jpg 112.jpg 102.jpg 92.jpg 82.jpg 72.jpg 62.jpg 52.jpg 42.jpg 32.jpg Season 2 official.jpg Accomplishments This Season 1. you see there summer for the first time 2. Random White Girl and Maria become neighbors 3. We find ot Deekinas hardcore christian 4. promila gets a boy friend and the indians accept it 5. Deekina dates sam 6. we meet brittany 7. Maria stabs her baby 8. you meet mackenzies brothers and they also portray parts of the indian family 9. the indians and random white girl get in a crash 10. bob ghaundi and promila badly injured in crash 11. 7 new people join the underdogs 12. the first tribute of the series to black eyed peas 13. nithin and brittany date leaving mackenzie even more jelous 14. 4 more people join the under dogs 15. they wi sectionals 16. you meet guian over summer and becomes bigger and bigger of a part over this whole season 17. a record producer comes and wants to sign them 18. mackenzie almost leavs for the record lable but ends up staying if nithin dates her 19. nithin cheats on brittany with mackenzie 20. brittany finds out and is verry angry and they break up 21. deek leavs for some time due to him being in trouble over drugs 22. deekina starts her anger for deek 23. deek returns 5 episodes later 24. deekina does not forgive deek and hates him for the rest of the season 25. the first prom is shown and nithin and anasteshia win king and queen 26. mackenzie and brittany get in a fight and are suspended 27. margret trys to make a come back 28. they place third in nationalls 29. they also won regionalls before brittany found out 30. deekin can't stand deek anymore and moves out from her home and transfers schools to a christian school who won nationals 31. anasteshia and mr. marquina are found out to be dating 32. they break up though when anasteshia realizes she loves her best friend little hot mamacita 33. anasteshia turns bi for lhmc 35. everyone passes their respecive grade 36. bob ghaundi random white girl and mackenzie all miss their first episodes within the first 2 episodes of the season with bob ghaundi lasting the longest time till episode 2 37. nithin appears the most this season appearing 33 out of 40 episodes and in second is deekina and mackenzie tied appearing 32 out of 40 episodes 38. nithin appears the most in part 1 appearing 10/15 with mackenzie in second appearing 8 out of 10 39. deekina appears every episode of part 2 with mackenzie only missing 1 episode of part 2 and nithin and brittany missing 2 episodes 40. this season has the most episodes in the series having 40 Trivia 1. Episode 14 of part 2 is th shows 1/4th landmark on august 30th 2013 but the episode was uploaded but was taken down due to promilas parts missing and will be re-uploaded that night 2. as of september 25th 2013 the average for season 2 part 2 episode 1-21 is 63.6 while season 2 part 1 is is 187.3 and season 1 is 54.6 and season 2 as a whole is TBA 3. season 2 part 1 was the showest highest point in views along with a few of the ones from part 2 4. season 2 part 2 episode 1-3 and 6-7 maintained higher views 5. episode 4-5 and 8-25 with the exception of episodes 12 & 18 are doing horrible in views and is what is causing the downfall of star 6. most of the footage of part 2 was deleted but are still on YouTube 7. as of 11/20/14 part 1 gained a total amount of 4,059 with an average of 270.06 8. as of 11/20/14 part 2 gained a total of 2,471 views with an average of 98.84 9. as of 11/20/14 part 1 and 2 have gained a total of 6,530 views with an average of 163.25 Category:Content Category:Episode Category:SeasonEpisode season 2 Category:Season two Category:Season Category:2 Category:Two Category:Lovw Category:Love Category:Date Category:Funny Category:Hilarious Category:Comedy Category:Music Category:Drama Category:Dramady Category:Musical Category:School Category:Year Category:Summer Category:Show choir Category:Youtube Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:Shpw Category:Star